sly cooper war of thief
by leonrock84
Summary: alright here we go
**SLY COOPER WAR OF THIEF**

 **CHAPTER 1 the beginning of the thief**

sly cooper the great thief of all it all start it when it was night sly and friends do our mission grab the diamond in the museum bentley who is the brain of the group and murray the muscle of the group they get there bentley already hack the security system sly get out the van and climb up to the roof sly this is bentley can you here me he said in a radio load and clear sly said you are ready for this bentley yep i know what i'm doing sly said better be good sly bentley said sure thing sly said and he go in the air vent but then some guy in the roof aim a gun at the van he shoot a device the tracking device he said on the radio perfect we must follow them after they leave some guy in the radio said in the museum sly get to the other side of the vent i'm in sly said alright grab the diamond and let's get out of here bentley said and sly grab the diamond oh yeah sly said and he go back to the vent get the roof get in the van hit it murray sly said and they drive off

safehouse

they get there well sly you did it like always bentley said yeah he did murray thank you murray i'm glad to be a thief for a long time sly said and then all the solider find the safe house from the tracking device that's the one one of the solider said and put the bomb at the type the cord set to 10 second and then bentley hear a beep hey guys do you hear that he said and sly hear it and he know that beep GET DOWN! sly shout and push them down and the bomb blow up and then all the solider come in and point they're guns at them who are these guys sly said and then they recognize 4 people raleigh muggshot miss ruby panda king bentley said how they get here murray said and muggshot showed the tracking device and then someone in shadow walking forward everyone line up who is that sly said and he breathe heavy they see a person in a metal suit and they see out of the shadow they all shock no way bentley said it's that murray said it can't be sly said and it was clockwerk in his new body yes it is me the mighty clockwerk has rise onece again he said and he punch sly away oh god bentley said but muggshot and panda king grab them and clockwerk punch sly and kick do you miss mighty clockwerk said how you do this i destroy you from years ago sly said yes you did but you really think i'm dead well i'm not clockwerk said and he pick him up and throw him at the wall sly hit it and he pass out

after that sly wake up and he is tied up good morning clockwerk said what do you want sly said tell me where is one thing i have and you took it clockwerk whatever it is i'm not telling you sly said hey master i found something miss ruby and pull out a painting with a safe could it be clockwerk said no don't sly said and clockwerk walk to the safe he punch the door and pull it out there it is clockwerk and he see the thievius raccoonus he grab it no no is your is mine sly said sorry but your not a thief cause you fail and you fail your family clockwerk said what do you do with my friends sly said don't worry they are safe clockwerk said and point at them and then the solider pour gas all over the floor but not for safe clockwerk said and push a button and a bomb exploded NOOOOOO! sly shout good luck get out of here clockwerk said and leave and block the door but then sly roll over to the fire and burn the ropes in hand he did and untied his leg this can't be good i need to get out of here now sly said and then he saw a key he grab and he run and get to the garage he get in the van put the key on it let's this works sly said and turn on the van put in reverse step on the pedals and the van break the door i did it sly said and then he the fire burning down the safe in horror he can't not believe it he lost his friends in there how can this happen i lost everything sly said and feel sad he's right i'm not a thief anymore i fail sly said and he drive off to the road

clockwerk's lair

clockwerk laugh yes after all these years i have finally got it he said and holding the book you did really good master miss ruby said soon we well have everything from this book i knew this body i have well work for good clockwerk said what if he still alive muggshot said if he is i will think about that clockwerk said

to be continued for chapter 2 i hope you like it


End file.
